Infinite Succor
by CYLUOS
Summary: "I am sorry commander, but I'm afraid you cannot order away death." (Rated M for violence, and future adult content)


**Hello all, and thank you for giving my fic a look!**

 **A few years ago, I wrote a fanfiction titled "Son of the Covenant" that was never finished officially. I have taken it upon myself to attempt a rewrite of the shorter story, and put more light and focus on a few of the characters that didn't get the recognition they deserved. This time around I will focus on building relationships and staying as on-course as I can with the canon events of the franchise.**

 **As of right now, the beginning of the story takes place shortly before the attack at Reach. If there are any mistakes being made (other than the obvious spin-off of course) I urge you to let me know and I'll attempt to get it fixed if I can!**

 **In any case, I hope you guys enjoy the prologue and feedback is very appreciated! Love!**

"Elder, I implore you! Please, would you at least consider-"

"Akala you know females have no place in our forces. It has been tradition for many generations. You cannot expect us to just overlook that detail."

Akala, a female dressed in a deep blue robe, bowed her head. A pair of yellow eyes stared at the stone floor, upset, but thinking as well. She was knelt before four of her Keep's elders with a seemingly insane proposition. She wanted to join the forces of her Brothers in the Covenant.

"Elder Kouna, I bring these wishes to you in good faith. You have been a dear friend to me all my life... They are not without reason."

She could practically hear his brow raise, she dared to look up now into his deep brown eyes, a certain sadness to hers. She took the moment to rise to her feet, a hand over her belly and a sigh leaving her. Her hearts still were weighed down with grief, even though the news was weeks old now.

"I learned not long ago that I am unable to bear anymore children. I have sent my only son to live with my sister. With the news of my husband's death as well, my soul is trapped in grief. If I cannot bear anymore sons, then I wish for my purpose to be to fight alongside them in battle."

The surprise on Kouna's face was unmistakable, he didn't know of her situation and she really couldn't blame him. For a Keep elder, he was a busy man. Though she hardly thought he was busier than the Kaidon himself. She watched as he stood, blinking as he sighed and glanced to the other three elders that sat nearby.

"I will converse with the others and the Kaidon when he returns." He finally gave in, causing the female's eyes to light up with hope. "We will take a vote on your request, Akala. In the meantime, return home. A messenger will find you when the decision is made."

She dipped her head. "Thank you, Elder Kouna."

Kouna then watched as the woman turned swiftly, taking her exit with a bound more energy than she had when she arrived. The truth was, he'd heard rumors of her infertility, though he didn't hear at the time that the attack had done so much damage to her body. Her husband's jealous brother, of all people. The dishonorable cur had struck her when she refused him after her husband's death.

"Kouna. You are not honestly considering letting her join, are you?"

His head turned to the oldest of the Elders, Joda. How that man was still alive, Kouna had no idea. He had barely enough life in him to get up but still he managed, and fairly well at that. Still, his brows furrowed with a quiet huff.

"You heard her, she can no longer have children. If she wishes to make herself into a warrior, then who am I to stop her?"

"Of course this has nothing to do with the fact that she is your daughter?" The question was more amused than anything, and Kouna snorted, looking to another of the elders who'd spoken it. "I personally am not against it, however she would be made a target for ridicule for sure by her peers. Especially those younglings who think females are good for nothing but breeding."

Kouna was silent for a long moment. It was tradition for children to not know their fathers, and so he'd kept a distance from his love and daughter as best he could. He always enjoyed recalling the days where he would stand at a balcony that overlooked the portion of the keep that Akala and her mother lived in when she was young. He had a perfect view of his daughter's favorite spot to play with the other children. How she never complained or shed tears if she was ever injured during their squabbles. Yes, his daughter was indeed something special.

"Akala is more than that. Her mother had always said she was an odd one. If anything, I am sure Akala had dreams of joining the fight even before this."

"I hope she's had training, then."

At the new, deep voice, Kouna lifted his head, watching as the Kaidon entered the chambers. His dark cloak trailing in his wake as he strode down the stone steps. Tairo had been their Kaidon for a couple generations now and hardly anyone had challenged him since the beginning of his service. He was a very capable leader for their smaller-than-average state.

"Kaidon, you agree with elder Kouna?" The eldest rasped, seemingly baffled at the notion. "Surely you know the chaos that will erupt, letting a female join the ranks."

"Elder Joda, you may be caught up in how things were during your time, however things are changing. If she cannot bear anymore children then she should honor her Keep the same way our Brothers do." Tairo's tone was almost reprimanding the older, who gave a deep harrumph and folded his arms. "The hardships she will face, she will have to overcome herself. It is something we are all taught from birth, is it not?"

"That is.. three to two at least..." Kouna turned his head to the last elder, a dark skinned man who had remained silent this entire time. "What of you, Elder Ura? What is your take on this?"

The man gave a shrug. "If the girl wishes to fight, then let her fight. If she dies on her first mission, then we will have no further use for her corpse. Though if words gets around too quickly that she is to join, then she will no doubt become an icon. We must keep her recruitment fairly quiet I think."

"If she inspires other females to want to take up arms, ones who could very well keep providing sons, then we will be in some trouble." Joda agreed a bit harshly. "Word of her existence cannot go outside of her commanding officers if she is to join."

"Then, it is settled? Four to one." Kouna glanced to the Kaidon, a brow raised. "Should I send a messenger to notify her before she leaves the main city?"

The Kaidon gave a pause, before his hands folded behind his back. "I think perhaps you yourself should go, Kouna. The path to becoming a soldier is rather treacherous, I would think that knowing her father is cheering her on would help her."

A sigh from Joda. "Your kindness knows no bounds, Kaidon Tairo."

"Aye." Kouna agreed, but he held no sarcasm in his tone. Instead he offered a deep nod to the younger man, whom returned it before watching the elder leave in a haste. Tairo knew of Akala, a spirited woman, wronged by a jealous brother. She suffered the grief from her husband's death and the dread knowing she had little other uses. Though it was rather brave of her in the first place to come to them with such a suggestion. If she was brave enough to face her leaders with such a ridiculous proposition, then maybe she would be good enough to fit in with the other soldiers.

Tairo, with nothing more to say, turned swiftly, heading back for the exit and leaving the elders to grumble amongst themselves about the new situation. It was easy to tell that Joda was surprised at the odds that were stacked against him. The Kaidon wondered if the elder would try anything before Akala even got the chance to try.

The outcome would be interesting either way, that was for sure.

* * *

"Akala."

A set of yellow eyes looked up from staring at the helmet that sat in her lap. It was the only bit of armor they permitted her to keep, honestly. She should have been at least somewhat grateful, but that wasn't what she felt when she looked up at the man. He was partially unseen thanks to the blue barrier between them. The female stood slowly, a heavy weight in her stomach, but still she approached, not bothering to take her red helm with her. Where she was going, she had little need for it, she knew.

"I take it they have decided upon a hearing finally?" Her voice, despite how she felt, was surprisingly smooth. Calm, and calculating. She had to be this way to make it as far as she did, but it seemed that her peers would look for any reason to prosecute her, even if she thought what she did was right.

The man on the other side of the cell door dipped his head in a nod. "It would seem so. They appear rather confused on the lack of evidence on your part. Apparently it is your word against the sub-commander's."

"Watch them take the word of a dead man over mine." She couldn't help but snort. The younger man only sighed, shaking his head. His hand reached out, tapping on a console so that the shielding would go down. Before she could exit, though, he approached her.

"I have been instructed to restrain you..." He paused, and she sighed again before turning, folding her hands behind her back in silence. It didn't take long for her to feel the discomfort of having her hands shackled. She couldn't blame them. She murdered one of her own brothers in their eyes. And she didn't have time to prove that he'd betrayed them. "Akala... while we have a moment. I wish to ask you something."

She turned her head to look at him over her shoulder. "What is it, Saan?"

"While you were imprisoned, we have been kept on shore leave while they sorted things out, found us a new leader." He paused. Saan was essentially her second in command of her team. A stealth minor, part of her close-knit stealth and recon team, and a dear friend. She turned to him when the shackles were placed. "During our downtime, I have looked into the matter myself. I have done things that would get even me into some great trouble if they found out."

"Saan-"

"I was able to gain access to output communications in the sub-commander's private files. Do not ask me how I was able to get them, but the locations of the recipiants put them right where we located those Kig-yar pirates. The ones selling weapons to the humans! It proves that he did have contact with them. I can present those files during your trial as proof that you were right, but-"

"You would get into some trouble yourself if you showed those files, Saan." She scolded. Though she appreciated the trouble he went through... "Do not present those. Discard them. The sub-commander is dead regardless and therefore his influence is no longer in play. I have done my job."

"You have done us all a service, killing that traitorous cur." Saan barked, obviously upset now. "Despite your circumstances, you are one of the most loyal people I have met. My younger self writhes at the prospect, but I can easily say that I am proud to serve under you. How could I possibly rest easy if I could easily prevent your wrongful death?"

"It was never your job to go searching in the first place, Saan." She bit back, but her eyes softened a second later. "You have been like a son to me all these years, you and the rest of our team. Do not take my words to heart, I appreciate all that you have done for me, but the truth is that I killed someone knowing how the others see me."

"They would have looked into the matter further had you been born a male..." Saan couldn't help the remorseful and bitter tone to his voice. Once upon a time, he'd actually resented serving under a female commander. Her files were forged to say otherwise, to hide her identity to most outside of their ship, but seeing her in person... He'd questioned her all the time, antagonized her for months despite the fact that she outranked him. And then... The human sniper would have easily taken his life if she hadn't pushed him and took the hit. Granted it missed her head and instead found her chest, but the wound had still nearly killed her. That she put her life on the line for someone like him, who'd treated her so badly...

That part of him was gone, now. Instead, the Prophets found it amusing in some cruel joke to make him lead Akala to what would surely be her death. As they walked the halls, his hearts were heavy. In his personal data pad were the files, hidden and locked away until he so desired to free them.

While the halls were still empty, he turned his head to look at her. "Your son is due to join the Covenant very soon, is he not?"

Akala remained silent, but he still heard that hitch of breath just before she decided to sigh. He saw her lower her head, a certain sadness to her eyes now. He hated seeing her like this, despite all she faced, Akala was a warrior just as much as he and his brothers were. This side of her, this... delicate and motherly side, it gave him insight on what she could have once been, had she not been assaulted that day.

"Koida does not know I still exist." She stated, her tone sharp but he knew it was to hide the pain. "I gave him to my sister when he was young, so I doubt he even still remembers me. Or perhaps he was told I was dead. Who knows."

"Do you ever hope to be reunited with him?"

"Sometimes I wish it were so. But there is no reversing what I have done. Perhaps it is better that he does not live with the shame of his mother's crimes."

His mandibles flexed at that in irritation. How could she speak of herself in such a way? After all she'd been through, she was choosing now of all times to give up and accept a wrongful death. Perhaps even shameful! If her Kaidon really saw her as a criminal, then her family line could be endangered. Did she actually trust that her peers would be that understanding?

Of course... they did allow her to join in the first place. Perhaps they would forgive her. But...

"The council room draws near." She spoke, back to her old self it seemed. They slowed their pace until they were stopped just outside the doors. Saan looked at her, his face a mix of emotions, but hardly any of them positive in any way. Still, he said nothing as the doors chimed, then slid open. Akala wasted no time in striding in, holding her head up. If these were her last moments, then she wanted to go out with a sense of honor at least. These old fools might not have seen it, but she did save them a lot of trouble in the long run.

Inside, there were councilors on both sides of the room. One side housed the Sangheili Council, the other consisted of the San'Shyuum. At the middle of the long room was a podium in which she was to stand on, and in front of that was the three Prophets, Regret, Truth and Mercy. All three powerful and ugly in their own rights, she thought, but she never dared to say out loud. She approached, Saan trailing behind her a few paces before he was stopped by one of the Guard. Akala had heard him make a noise of protest and she stopped only to look back as the Honor Guard kept an arm in front of her friend. Her mandibles pressed together into a gentle smile, and Saan stopped resisting.

She was going to be in this alone, but she was ready. So she turned back ahead, taking a breath and holding her head high. Her eyes looked through the crowds of Sangheili, spying Commander Rtas 'Vadumee, watching with his arms folded, and another man who she could only guess was the new sub-commander standing next to him. Both of them had rather unimpressed looking expressions, especially the commander himself. She couldn't blame him, she _had_ murdered his previous sub-commander after all.

Soon enough, though, she found herself standing on the podium. Her hands shifted in their shackles, but she still held proud, bowing her head to the Prophets in respect.

"Stealth Major Akala Tusomee, you have been called here for the murder of Special Operations sub-commander Korva Rutomee over the claim that he had contact with the Kig-yar commander, Reth, over the dealings of modified covenant weaponry." Truth laid out, all three of them looking bored. Like they had something else better to do.

She nodded. "I am guilty of killing him, holy Prophets." She stated, more evenly than she truly felt at that moment. "I had overheard him discussing a shipment and confronted him. In an attempt to cover his tracks, he attacked, and I defended myself."

There were whispers among the councilors then, momentarily distracting her. Did they perhaps think she would attempt to talk herself out of death? She wanted so badly to scowl at the thought, but her head turned back forward after a moment.

"And yet you cannot provide any solid evidence that he conspired with them? Only that you overheard him talking to them and decided to confront him by yourself without bringing it to your superiors?" Regret mused, a hand on his chin and looking genuinely curious.

She nodded. "I felt that there was no time, Holy Prophet. I wanted to catch him in the act. His surprise was perhaps the only factor that allowed me to kill him."

"As sound as your story is, Major, I still have a hard time believing it." Truth piped up again, leaning forward to rest his head on his hand. "Is it not true that you must fend off many who think your service to be against tradition? This fact alone makes it feel like you use the claim of Heresy to justify yourself. If you were simply defending yourself from his advances, and accidentally killed him, this would make things much less dramatic..."

"I have defended myself before, yes, but never killed while doing so." She sounded almost offended, and the councilors muttered again for a moment. She figured her actions would be pitted on the fact that she was female. It always came down to that, no matter what.

"She murdered one of our own in cold blood!" One of the older councilors piped up as the muttering rose in volume. "She cannot prove that she was in the right, so she must be in the wrong by default. End her and let us be done with-"

"-the shipment will arrive at any day now... Yes, all the components are within... Ah, yes I just received the payment. I -what?! What are you-"

The entire room fell dead silent when the audio was played. Akala felt her blood run cold as she turned to see Saan, having made it past the Honor Guard and was holding the data pad high as the message blared out for all to hear. It was no doubt the Sub-commander's voice, talking of a shipment of weapons just before Akala was discovered spying on him.

She dared to glance at Rtas, and felt a little satisfaction at how surprised he looked, but it was quick to vanish as she turned her attention back to Saan as he approached and stood next to her. Out of the corner of her vision, she could also see the rest of her squad standing at the doors. Her closest friends there to defend her.

"You wanted proof, Holy Prophets? Here it is." He declared boldly. "I have the entire conversation saved onto this data pad if you so desire to hear it."

This seemed to take everyone by surprise, and she swore she heard Rtas growl as he leaned forward, making his voice heard now.

"And how did you obtain such a file, Stealth Minor?" He barked, and she watched some of Saan's resolve disappear. Her friend hung his head a bit, mostly in thought, before he looked to the Prophets.

"Akala fought for the Covenant and is among the most loyal people I have seen, Holy Prophets. When I heard she was imprisoned for murder, I knew there was more to the case than it seemed, and I also knew that hardly anyone would come to her aid and investigate. I managed to break into the old Sub-commander's quarters and extracted this from his personal console."

"You stole the files, then." Mercy rasped, his old body shaking, and causing Saan to nod slowly.

"It is a bold move, Stealth minor." Truth agreed, his tone reprimanding. "However, it is proof that Akala's story is true. Still, she did also murder him before going to her superiors. That crime is punishable in its own right."

"I accept any punishment you decide upon, Holy Ones." Akala interjected quickly, earning a shocked look from her friend. "And I ask you to direct any punishment toward Saan, to me. He is young and loyal and does not deserve punishment for attempting to aid me."

That seemed to get the Prophets thinking. For a long while, they turned to each other while the other councilors muttered amongst themselves. In the meantime, she turned to Saan, causing him to flinch under her glare. He got the message clear enough: he was in some trouble for going against her wishes. Though she couldn't be too angry with him, he only did it to defend her, though many would no doubt claim that he was driven by inane infatuation, even though she knew it wasn't true. He was much too young for her anyway.

"Very well, Akala, it seems we have decided your fate."

She looked back forward as Truth spoke, his hovering chair floating to the front-most of the three. With a wave of his hand, he beckoned the Honor guard to approach and they did so without a word, three of them coming behind herself and Saan before stopping.

"While your motives were proven true to your word, you still killed someone of a higher rank without authorization. Therefore under my will, I hereby have you promoted to Special Operations, under the command of Rtas 'Vadumee. You will serve under him and occupy the missing spot in his roster."

She could practically _smell_ the shock and disbelief from the Commander. From the corner of her vision she could see that he was about to interrupt, but his new Second-in-Command placed a hand on his arm and shook his head, causing the Commander to reluctantly withdraw. Though she knew she was in for an earful later. She was surprised at this, too, after all. She never expected to be promoted for murder, but then again, it was under the command of the dead man's commander and likely old friend. Perhaps it was bound to be a punishment after all.

Still, she'd already agreed to whatever punishment they decided on, and so she nodded, bowing her head deeply as Truth waved his hand again. The Honor Guard approached, then, removing her restraints and moving to lead her out of the Council room.

"This hearing is officially dismissed."


End file.
